Dielectric fluid does not conduct an electric current. It is an electric insulating and cooling material used in many electrical equipment, including transformers, capacitors, regulators, and conductors. Typically, dielectric fluids are derived from petroleum oil. Vegetable oil have been considered as a replacement. The present invention offers an economic alternative.
The present invention can provide heat transfer and cooling mechanism to any process, engine and/or equipment needing heat transfer. The present invention is non-hazardous, is derived from renewable resources, and being a by-product offers economic advantage. It can be used to replace existing dielectric fluids or heat transfer fluids, including coolant fluids.
It is therefore novel, useful, non-obvious, and desirable to provide and utilize cost-effective, non-hazardous, and effective dielectric fluid compositions. It is therefore novel, useful, non-obvious, and desirable to provide and utilize cost-effective, non-hazardous, and effective heat transfer and coolant compositions. The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “Prior Art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 CFR § 1.56(a) exists.